The Final Smash
by AreiaCananaid
Summary: Link and Ike have formed a nearly unstoppable team. They are victorious against almost any challengers they are pitted against in a smashbrawl. Unfortunately all this changes when a small mistake with magic causes chaos. Can they still keep up the titles of victors or are they doomed to be defeated in one of the most important brawls yet. Dedicated to LLB and GSG
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I finally figured out how to write a author's note! I am new to Fanfiction, and my sister and I are practicing our writing. The first chapter is kind of short, sorry... If you find any and I mean _ANY_ mistakes (punctuation mistakes, spelling errors, ect.) please tell me, PM me or write a review PLEASE! And if you think up a better name for this Fanfic please tell me. This story is dedicated to Link's Little Brother and Green SwordGirl. You gave me this idea thanks!**

**Summary: **Link and Ike have formed a nearly unstoppable team. They are victorious against almost any challengers they are pitted against in a smashbrawl. Unfortunately all this changes when a small mistake with magic causes chaos. Can they still keep up the titles of victors or are they doomed to be defeated in one of the most important brawls yet.

**Disclamer: I regret to say this for it breaks my heart and probably yours too, to say this, I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHER BRAWL OR NINTENDO!**

**Thank you Seitei for Beta-reading!**

* * *

**The Final Smash**

Sweat ran in droplets from Link's brow. He and Ike had been fighting Samus and Marth for more than two hours, and neither team could get the upper hand. They were on three stock, and so far, each of them had used two of their three lives. The two teams, Red and Blue, were fighting on The Bridge of Eldin.

Ike used his eruption and sent Samus flying. "Finally," he said under his breath.

Meanwhile, Link and Marth were having a death duel; if either of them had a slip up, they would end up dead. Link realized that Marth had a lot of damage, enough damage so that if he made a clever use of a bomb Marth would be thrown off the stage. Marth saw the bomb coming. He tried to dodge, but he was really tired, and that meant he was slower then usual. The bomb hit dead-on, and Marth was out.

"Game! The winner is the Blue team!"

When Link and Ike got out they noticed all the holes in their blue tunics.

"We better ask Zelda if she can fix these, they look pretty beat up." Link suggested.

Ike replied, "Yeah we should," Ike did not like to talk much, and when he did talk he was kind-of blunt, always straight to the point, without any unnecessary flourishes or extra words, but when he was with his friends, namely Link, Zelda and Marth, he was more open and nice. Link did not like to talk much either because he was rather shy, but when he did he was usually more polite. However, in the company of his friends he liked to joke and be sarcastic and was rather chatty. Link was also known for making stupid faces sometimes. In his opinion if it was worth an expression, it was worth over expressing. Ike was prone to be more serious and had a tendency to speak his mind without thinking, but he liked to joke as well. Link was hardly serious around his friends, and he had an incurable upbeat attitude, almost nothing could make his spirits down for long. They acted like kids sometimes, and they liked to play pranks. They made many people laugh with their antics.

When they found Zelda she was teaching Peach how to make the most out of her kick.

"Hello there and how might you be on this fine morn," Link said.

"Hi guys, I am doing fine on this fine morn," Zelda said as she turned about. "What the heck happened to you! Why do you look so beat up?"

"Well, Zelda," Ike started, "we were in a match this morning, and we were wondering if you could fix our clothes with your magic 'cause it doesn't leave sewing marks."

"I'll fix your clothes if you get my magic book from my room; it's on the desk."

"Of course," they both said in unison.

Once they got into Zelda's bed chamber they saw the book lying open on her desk. They walked over to it and noted that it was already on the spell for repairing clothes.

"Do you think she'll get mad at us if we tried it ourselves?" Link asked.

"I think we can try, but if it doesn't work she doesn't have to know, right?"

Right. Let's see what this says, '_Ego santou eta gomto sae_.'" They waited a while. "It didn't work."

"It didn't work? I'll try, '_Ego santou eta gomto sae_.'"

"It didn't work for you either, ah well, let's go to Zelda now."

The troublesome duo ran back to Zelda and handed her the book. She read the spell and their clothes repaired instantly.

"Oh and it's your turn to help Peach in the kitchens this week."

Later that night in the kitchens, Ike started to feel tingly; "Link, I feel tingly on my arms."

"I am starting to feel slightly tingly too. What do think it means?"

~0o0~

After supper, when they were in their shared dormitories, Link suddenly blurted, "I can't feel my arms!"

"Well, that's completely random…" Ike voice trailed off, then yelled, "I can't feel mine either!"

"Maybe if we go to bed it will be gone in the morning?" Link suggested, not entirely convinced with his own proposal.

"Yeah, maybe," Ike replied with the same low-confidence.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Wait, What?

**Next chapter! I will update as soon as I can! Only two reviews? But two is better than none! **

**Linkolas: Thanks, I did update soon!**

**Cheese: Cool! **

**Thank you Seitei!**

Wait, What?

In the early hours of the morning when Link woke up, he felt slightly different like he was heavier or something. 'Shouldn't have eaten those three donuts for dessert,' he thought, 'should have only stuck with the one, but they were so good,' when he finally got out of bed he felt slightly taller. When his brain woke up fully he noticed that he was in the blue part of their bedchambers instead of his normal forest that he asked the Master Hand to paint, 'Wait blue?! Why am I on Ike's side of our dormitory?' Link decided that he should see if Ike was in his bed. When he reached his side of the room, after tripping over his feet, which seemed to be bigger, he saw himself lying on the bed…wait himself? He did a double check, yes it was himself in his bed, he reached over and grabbed the water glass of his night stand looked in and saw Ike's face peering back at him, the only thing he could think of doing was screech and drop the water glass.

~0o0~

Ike was having a good dream when it was interrupted by a screech and a crash, he sat up instantly and looked to the left to see what Link screamed about, but when he looked he saw nothing but a wall with pine trees and a waterfall, confused he turned to the right and there was himself on the ground looking scared…what himself? Ike checked again and looked at his hands, these weren't his hands, even more confused, he called out, "Link?" that was not his voice; that was Link's voice.

"Ike?" Link said in Ike's voice.

"What happened?"

"Do you think we switched bodies?"

"That would make sense seeing as you are in my body and I am in your body," Ike agreed.

"How do you think this happened?" Link inquired.

Ike remembered the spell and the numbness; Link watched as realization swept over his face. "Do you think it could be the spell that we read? Zelda did read it a bit differently than we did."

"That's probably it. Should we tell her?"

"I don't think so, for two reasons, one: do you think she would be happy if she found out that we read her magic book? Two: do you want us to be called stupid dunce buckets for the rest of the week again? And the spells you say wear off after a while. Remember the time that you accidentally did something with magic and it turned part of your arm hot pink? It wore off after a month or so."

"So we should pretend to be each other for a month? What about all the brawls that we are in?"

"I'll teach you how to use me and you'll teach me how to use you."

"Okay, let's get dressed and go down to breakfast, I'm starving! Are you always this hungry? 'Cause I'm never this hungry in the morning," Link said jumping about.

Ike rolled his eyes at his normally stoic body's hyperness.

They got dressed and headed to the mess hall, "Ike is your sword always this heavy?"

"Yes it i- will you quit dragging it on the ground! You're making me look week!"

Link laughed, "_weeellllllllll_, you should quit scowling your making me look like a depressed drowned toad. Your continual frowning will ruin my _beautiful _completion," he said in mock arrogance tone emphasizing the word beautiful. "I hardly ever have a serious expression on my face."

"I will stop scowling as long as you stop fluttering my eyelashes AND dragging my beautiful sword!"

Link laughed again, he was only doing both those things to irritate Ike, "I do carry a ball-and-chain with me, and this is not as heavy as it." As he said this he shouldered Ragnell.

"You have a ball-and-chain? I have never seen you use it in the matches."

"Master Hand said that I can only use three of my items," he turned Ike around, or rather himself, and reached for his ball-in-chain, "here it is." He said merrily.

Ike looked at it then he looked at the stupid grin his body was wearing, then at the smallish pouch on Link's lower back, "how does that fit in this tiny pouch?"

"It's bigger on the inside!" Link replied, "I can carry as much stuff as I want and it never weighs any heaver."

"That sounds like you didn't have to carry around a backpack all the time," Ike reached over and grabbed the ball-in-chain from Link and stuck it back in his pouch.

Link muttered under his breath, "and it's great for stealing food and no one suspects."

When they finally reached the breakfast hall Zelda waved them over. "Hello Ike and Link. How are you today? Are you going to train for your other match next week?" Zelda looked at Link and Ike closely and asked, "why do you both look so, well, disheveled?"

Link, who had tripped and fallen flat on Ike's face tons of times getting use to Ike's body, said simply, "we tripped and fell," trying to copy his friend's bluntness.

"I can see that you tripped and fell, what I am asking is how and why."

This time Ike, who had fallen as much as Link had, spoke up, "uh, Wario pulled a prank on us in the hallway."

"Well speaking of Wario, he is one of the people you are going to fight."

"Who is the other?"

"King De-de-de."

"Great two fat people to fight, just what we need," Link said sarcastically.

Zelda looked suspiciously at who she thought was Ike. 'Weird,' she thought, 'that sounded like something Link would say.'

"Well we better get to training," Ike stated, as he grabbed Link's arm and a two raspberry turnovers, and pulled him to the training room. The training room was equipped to accommodate any obstacle that they might face in their battles: rock-walls, pools, and uneven surfaces. Once they made sure that no one was around Ike started talking again. "You have to make a convincing me, I do not joke and tease all the time, and I do not smile like that! Wipe that stupid grin off my face."

"I'll try," Link replied.

Ike watched as his body's face contorted into an even more ridiculous grin, one that only Link would make, Ike just rolled his eyes.

"We need to practice if we are going to win our match next week," Link said. "I'll teach you first, get one of my grappling hooks. Good now you should feel three buttons, the first one makes you go u-" Link didn't get to finish his sentence for as he was speaking Ike pointed it somewhere and pushed the first button and sailed up 30ft, "Ike!" Link yelled, he was frightened and annoyed at the same time.

"Link how do I get down!?" Ike screeched.

"Well if you listened to me you would know!" Link yelled back.

"Is it the third button?" He heard Link yell something but he couldn't tell if it was a no or a yes so he pushed the third button anyway. The grappling hook released and he started to plummet.

Link saw Ike start to fall, "Ike! No! I said the second button not the third!" he watched helpless as Ike plummeted but as luck would have it the place he had shot the grappling hook was directly above the thirteen foot deep training pool. There was an enormous splash and Link ran to the edge of the pool. He saw that his body was near the bottom and it was not moving. "Oh no, Ike," he whispered before diving in after his friend. Moments later he resurfaced and dragged his sodden body to dry land.

Ike spluttered and coughed, and Link breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you alright, what were you thinking, you scared me, don't ever do that again," he gasped out in one breath.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much," Ike teased in between coughs.

Glad to see his friend was alright Link smiled before he teased back, "it wasn't you I cared about it was my amazing body that you almost ruined with your antics. If you were to die you would kill my body and I would have to spend the rest of my life trapped in your hideous form."

"Hideous yourself-," Ike started to reply with a biting remark when they were distracted by uproarious laugher at the other side of the room. King De-de-de and Wario had seen everything and were laughing hysterically.

"Oh, this is sooo good," Wario sniggered, "just wait until I tell everyone what an idiot Link is, nearly got himself drowned and had to be rescued by Ike, poor wittle baby. Once everyone knows of your stupidity Link, King De-de-de and I are sure to gain more supporters for our match and you and Ike are bound to loose some."

As Wario left he was gratified to see that Ike seemed to be blushing just as much, if not more than Link.

Ike sheepishly smiled at his body's imposing glare, "I never knew I looked so intimidating when I am angry," he chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry Link."

"You made me look like a fool," Link growled through clenched teeth, "an incompetent fool. If you're going to behave like a brainless monkey than at least give me the courtesy of not doing it when you look like me. I'm never going to hear the end of this and it wasn't even my fault. They will probably change my fighting name to the brainless buffoon, or something just as bad."

Then both of them started laughing at the whole unfortunate incident and Link's new fighting title.

'This deserves some friendly revenge,' Link thought to himself and he knew just what to do.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Some Friendly Revenge

**Sorry** **for the late update busy with school, curse it, only one more review, *sniff*, well hope you like this chapter. Oh, if you think of any mini adventures for Link or Ike please review or PM me.**

**Some Friendly Revenge**

It was dinner time in the mess hall and the tables were crowded around with jostling talking warriors and the room was filled with a loud hum of conversation and clattering plates and silverware. Zelda sat at the table that was furthest away from the noise and bustle of the dining hall in the quietest possible area. The other warriors who were not partial to loud noises sat with her and they formed a quiet group. Zelda was watching Ike's face intently he seemed to have a mischievous gleam in his eyes and an odd smirk on his face. She was surprised when he stood up and announced.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention?" All eyes at their quiet table turned to him. "There is something that I have to do."

Zelda watched open mouthed as the normally quiet and reserved Ike cleared a space on the table and then stood up on it and started dancing in a most ridiculous manner. He was grinning madly and dancing like a deranged disco dancer. With difficulty Zelda stifled a laugh and looked over at Link to see what he made of this. A wide varity of emotions crossed Link's face it went from horror to embarrassment to anger and back again in a matter of seconds. Every one at there table was laughing hysterically and their laughter only increased when a flustered Link grabbed Ike by his coat tailed tunic and yanked him of the table and into his seat.

Ike glared darkly at Link he knew that this was payback for the grappling hook incident but in his opinion Link had gone too far. In normal incidences Link would have been way to shy to do something like that. Ike himself would never do such a thing. Link would pay big time for this and after a few seconds of brainstorming he knew what to do. After his plan was made he was able to join in the laughter at the table.

The next morning Ike told Link to meet him in the south hallway at noon before running off in a mysterious manner leaving Link's hat behind in his haste. Intrigued Link shouldered Ike's sword and headed for the south hallway after lunch. Zelda met up with him before he reached his destination and started to walk with him.

"Have you seen Link?" she asked, "I have not seen him all morning. There was something important I wanted to discuss with him."

Link keeping up his disguise replied in Ike's blunt manner, "he told me to meet him in the south hall at noon, you can come with me if you like."

Once they reached the south hallway both of them stopped to gape and Ike's face flushed the deepest shade of red Zelda had ever seen, Zelda herself was surprised and a little angry at what she saw. There in front of them stood Link and Samus.

The real Ike had it in his mind to make an extreme fool out of Link so he had sought out Samus since he was Link's body the scheme would work perfectly. Once he noted that Link had arrived and better yet Zelda too, he began. Link would be humiliated. He dramatically flicked Link's ashy blond hair out of his eyes before he launched into free verse poetry that had taken him all night to write.

"Samus," he said in his most flirtatious tone, "there is something I have always wanted to tell you. I have tried so hard but I can no longer ignore my heart. I can no longer ignore my true feelings. The truth is that I absolutely adore you. You are my sun lit sky, without you my day would lose all its brightness. Without the sight of your beautiful face my life would be as the darkest night where the stars and moon shed no light. Your beauty makes even the most gorgeous flower seem small and petty in comparison. My heart yearns for you." Ike savored the look of horror embarrassment and anger that his body's face wore before he continued. He took Samus' hand and kissed it lightly as he knelt before her. "Please grant me the highest honor that could ever be bestowed upon me and be my lady love," Ike said as he smiled in what he hoped was an alluring manner and raised his eyebrows up and down. He was unable to go any further for the real Link let out a maddened battle cry. Ike turned just in time to see his body charging at him like a juggernaut at full speed eyes glittering with fury.

Ike found himself knocked to the ground and Link hurled himself down on Ike and the two started grappling with each other.

"Link," Ike said as he wrestled with him grunting slightly, "you do realize your attacking yourself don't you?"

"I don't care as long as I can cause you some pain," Link yelled back angrily.

Samus shook herself out of the startled stupor she had been in and started to laugh. Zelda started to chuckle as well.

"Stop it you two," Zelda commanded, and Link and Ike froze mid swing. "Link," she said smiling broadly, "who put you up to that. Whoever you were playing truth or dare with has a cruel yet hilarious sense of humor."

"It was Peach, wasn't it?" Samus asked between laughs. "I have to admit you had me going for a moment, and Ike I didn't know you cared about me so much it's really sweet."

Then she and Zelda left the hall together laughing. Ike and Link glared at each other for a few moments after Samus and Zelda's departure before they burst out laughing as well.

"Truce?" Link asked holding out his hand and Ike accepted.

"Very sneaky Ike," Link chuckled, "making me punch myself in the face, it was an awesome prank."

"So was your making me dance on the table top," Ike smiled back and the two went out to go train.

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think. It will fill my heart with rainbows!**


	4. What Being Bored Discovers

**Thank You for those who of you who reviewed and filled my heart with rainbows.**

**Eternal Nocturne: Thank you (for everything!) I loved writing 'Ike' dancing like a deranged disco dancer, and picturing it is even funnier.**

**Links Little Brother: Thanks that means a lot to me, yeah Simitarr is Link (read profile) Sorry I forgot to fix that before I posted it!**

**Green Swordsgirl: Yay! I am glad that you are enjoying this, this story is fun to write! (thank you for the idea)**

* * *

**What Being Bored Discovers**

Ike was bored, he and Link just played a great prank on Kirby, and Master Hand grounded them to their room for the rest of the day because, "making Kirby eat a bomb is dangerous and stupid." Link was busy sewing something, keeping himself occupied. To Ike it looked kind of weird watching his body sew when he knew nothing about sewing. Ike was just lying on Link's bed looking at the ceiling doing nothing when he remembered something that Link had said; he said that his pouch was bigger on the inside, 'what does he keep in there?' Ike thought, 'I bet he won't mind if I look in there.' He took of his, or rather Link's, brown leather belt and stuck his hand inside the pouch and he took out a grappling hook. When he finished taking all the items out he found that Link had 2 grappling hooks, a boomerang, a bow, a slingshot, three huge bomb bags, one of them had weird fish looking bombs and spider looking bombs, iron boots, which were really heavy, a rod that when you held it a ball of light was at the top, a fishing rod, a lock picking set, a bizarre looking cone type thingy, that looked like Link had stepped on it, three different sized quivers, small, medium, large, a lantern, a plain but well made sword, a wooden shield with a goat on it, a ball-n-chain, a book with strange-looking words, two different tunics, one was red with chain-male and a gold breast-plate, it was very fancy, a blue one with plate-male, which made it flexible, there was bottles with potion and water in them, and there were lots more.

After an hour of looking at all Link's stuff he put back everything in the pouch and looked over to him and he was just finishing his sewing project, when Ike realized he never really studied Link's Hylian shield. He picked it up and analyzed it, it was really well made, and he saw all the small little details that he never really paid attention to before. He turned the shield over, he went over it with a fine toothed comb, and he saw something wedged between slats of wood. He pried it out with scissors that Link had by his bed, when it fell on the bed he got a good look at it, it was diamond-shaped and was as black as night with glowing orange lines all around it; something in him knew it was magic. He reached down to touch it…

~0o0~

Link finished his sewing, it was pretty good, he knew that Ike might tease him because he probably was the only guy that sewed, but when you live alone you learn how to do things like sewing, cooking and drawing. He looked over at Ike to see what he was doing now after he looked through most of his items, he was bending over something and his Hylian shield right beside him, realization swept over him, just as Ike was about to tough it he yelled, "don't!"

Ike looked over to him and said, "why?"

"Because…uh," for once Link could not think of what to say, he didn't want Ike to figure out his greatest kept secret that only Zelda knew, and usually nobody saw that he had hidden it, "because I said so?" Link finished lamely.

Ike just stared at Link, "wow, that is the most lamest excuse I have ever heard. Give me three good reasons of why I can't touch it."

While Link was thinking up three good reasons Ike slowly reached for the stone. Just as Link was opening up his mouth to speak, Ike touched it he felt something weird happen, he felt his bones shift. When it was over Ike looked down at himself he had paws! He turned around and looked in the mirror his eyes went wide, he was a grey wolf! He turned to look at Link he stumbled over to him; it was hard to walk on four legs. He was terrified he had never been transformed into an animal before

Link glared at his friend for a second then said, "I never new what I looked like transformed, now I do! But Ike, I told you not to touch it."

Ike hung his head in shame, 'how could he get Link to forgive him, because maybe if he stopped being mad he might tell him the antidote. Wait…was this why Link was so good a puppy eyes...puppy eyes! I can try that!' Ike thought.

Ike dropped both ears and made huge pathetic eyes and slowly looked at him. Link looked at him, putting a hand over his eyes said, "cut that out!" He muttered under his breath, "No wonder Midna always let me rest when I did that."

Ike, instead of stopping intensified his puppy eyes, his body looked down at him a said, "fine I'll forgive you," Link looked at him a bit more, "oh, touch the Master Sword."

Ike trotted over to Link's bed and touched the blade with is snout. He felt his bones shift again. When he turned back to a Hylain he faced Link. "When did you learn to turn into a wolf?!"

"In the beginning of my adventure, when I was pulled into the twilight for the first time." Link explained slightly.

"How?" Ike said in his blunt manner.

"The Triforce." Link saw his body make a continue-to-explain face, so he went on. "People who have the mark of the Triforce turn into animals to protect them when they enter the land of twilight or are exposed to any from of concentrated twilight magic. Like Ganondorf turns into a wild boar and I turn into a wolf. Once I freed my land the usurper king Zant used his magic to try to turn me into a wolf indefinitely, by way of getting revenge. However, the Master Sword broke the spell and made the dark magic congregate into the form of a stone. If I touch the stone I transform and when I touch my sword I shift back. It comes in very handy. "

"So that's where Ganon got his final smash?"

Link nodded. "Please don't tell anyone, only Zelda knows."

"I promise."

"I did not like it at first because it was rather scary not knowing whether or not I would ever gain my normal form," Link continued, "but after I figured out how to use it I decided it was pretty great. Although, the shedding is not that great..." His voice trailed off as a mischievous glint made it into his eyes' "Do you think-"

"That I could go into Captain Falcon and Snake's shared dorm and shed everywhere? To get revenge of those goody-goody two shoes for ratting us out." Ike said gleefully.

"And Wolf will get blamed!" Link finished. They both high-fived for their great revenge scheme, and the best part was that they would not get blamed for it.

"How am I going to get out, we already tried to pick the lock."

They thought about it for a bit when Link said, "You could jump out the window!" Noticing his bodies confused expression he explained. "For some reason when I am a wolf I can jump from higher places and not get hurt." Ike nodded. "And when you come back I will toss you the Master Sword and a grappling hook so you can come back to our punishment. Quick, touch the Twilight Shard before they come back to their room after their training session in thirty minutes."

"So that's what it's called." Ike said as he touched Twilight Shard. He felt his bones shift and he was a wolf again.

Link opened the window and looked out to make sure that no-one was around and gave Ike an all-clear sign. He nodded his wolf head and leapt out the third story window.

Ike landed with a soft thump, double-checked his surroundings and went to Snake and Captain Falcon's always open first floor window to carry out their evil scheme.

Thirty minutes later Ike arrived in their shared dormitories with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. The whole Smash Mansion heard a loud screech then "WOLF!" Link and Ike's triumphant smirk turned into a rapturous smile.

* * *

**Please review, they make my day (and fill my heart with rainbows)**


	5. The Final Battle

**Authors Note:** **This will be the last chapter unless you want me to put a mini adventue (Ex. previous chapter or I want one where they pwn _ bad). Thank you for all the reviews. **

**yo yo: Thanks! **

**Disclamer: Yes I own Nintendo now and can do whatever I want! NOT! I do not or will ever own Nintendo.**

* * *

**The Last Battle**

Zelda suspected that something was off in Link and Ike. Her suspicious only grew when Link cut up all his hats and used a strip of the cloth as a headband because, "headbands were cool and his hair was in his eyes." Ike had stopped wearing his headband because it had, "started to annoy him," and had evened out all his tunics so that it was the same length in front as it was in back, which was knee length. He had also stopped wearing his cloak. It was when Ike started joking and being a bit more open, and Link stopped wearing his earrings that Zelda's suspicious reached their height. Both hylain men and women wore earrings so it was not out of the ordinary that he wore them in the first place, but he had told her once, when he was in a serious mood that they belonged to his mother and that they were the only thing he had left of hers. Marth wore his mother's crown for the same reason although, she thought his tiara was a bit girly and Link's earrings were not girly in the slightest. It was very strange that he had taken them off. She watched her two friends nervously as they entered the arena prepared to duel Wario and King De-de-de. Marth sat on her left and Samus sat on her right and they seemed just as worried and excited as she was.

"I hope they do alright," Marth said, "they have not seemed to be at the top of their game lately."

"I know," Samus replied, "Ike's fire blasts and sword thrust seemed a bit weaker than usual the other day when they were training."

"And Link does not seem to be as quick and light on his feet as he usually is," Zelda added.

"Still I hope they kick major butt today," Samus added, "Wario and King Dee-dum-butt are always rude and cruel and they have been getting on my nerves lately."

"Nothing is more worth while than watching arrogant fools get put in their place," Marth smiled, "Link and Ike can beat them easy."

"I hope," Zelda said quietly, "normally I would have no doubt that they could, but something seems to be a bit off about them."

All their conversation ceased as the challengers entered the stage to loud applause. Wario entered with his trademark maniacal laugh, and King De-de-de came up along side him his minions playing his war song on the drums. Zelda waited for the defenders to appear on either side of the challengers. She waited to hear Ike's familiar challenge and Link's battle cry but was slightly taken aback as Link spoke first his blue headband streaming in the breeze.

"Prepare yourself," he said darkly holding his sword as if it were a two handed broadsword, as he charged Wario.

"Hey yaaaaah," Ike let out a maddened battle cry swinging his great broadsword around in Link's trademark spin attack as King De-de-de swarmed him.

Zelda stared on in surprise; she stroked her hair thoughtfully, smiling. As far as she was concerned her suspicions were confirmed.

~0o0~

Wario was caught off guard by Link's sudden attack got whacked in his corpulent stomach and stumbled back. He recovered and punched out at Link, who blocked with his sword as if he had forgotten that he carried a shield. Then the battle between the two of them really began.

The last thing King De-de-de expected was for Ike to do a spin attack, he was expecting him to do a lunge so that's how his hammer was positioned, he tried to do block it but he was to slow and Ike's sword rammed into his side, he fell on the ground. Ike stood over him doing his Irruption and slammed down on him, he was sent flying.

~0o0~

Marth was confused, 'why did Link just say, 'prepare yourself,' at the start of the match? And why is he wearing a headband?' He directed this query to Zelda who answered with a half hearted, "maybe they are rubbing of on each other." Although she knew very well what had happened, they had switched bodies. She wanted to know how and by what magic. She inconspicuously used her Triforce mark and tried to find out the type of magic that had switched them. Much to her surprise she found that it was Triforce magic. That meant Ganondorf had done something to them, she should have known, he was always more than happy to help anyone who wanted to get at Link, Ike or any of her personal friends. This did bring up the question of why they had not told her? Then it hit her in five words, "men and their stupid pride," they must have known that the spell was a temporary one and they had been to embarrassed to admit that Ganon had gotten the better of them, that was why they didn't inform her. She would wait and see how Link and Ike were doing in the match, if things were not going well she would switch them back; if they were doing fine she wouldn't…not yet anyway.

~0o0~

Link was doing pretty well so far, but he wouldn't let that get into his head, it could change in a second. He had 'killed' King De-de-de once now and had two minutes and twenty-seven seconds left. He looked over to Ike he was doing well too; he was on the verge of 'killing' Wario, when the smash ball appeared.

~0o0~

Wario's resolve for living grew when he saw the smash ball come into sight he punched into Ike and threw him back to try to get it. In punching Ike back in his greed to get the smash ball first Wario actually made it easier for Ike to get it, and he used it to his full advantage. Seconds later he was glowing. When Wario saw this he tried to get as far from whom he thought was Link and hide. Ike realized that Link never shown him how to use his final smash! 'Crap,' the thought. He ran over to him an asked in a low whispered tone, "how do I use your final smash?!"

"Hmm, how do I do it? Oh I know, I concentrate on my Triforce and it shots out, traps them in a force-field and then I whack the snot out of them."

"Sounds good to me," with that he went to Wario, thinking of something Ike said, "Ike can you hold Wario for me please?"

Link heard Ike's plea and he came right away, he grabbed Wario by the scruff of the neck while Ike was trying to get his Triforce to work. He didn't have to wait long before the familiar golden light of his final smash came into view. He watched as King De-de-de, considering his friends plight to be a lost cause, ran with all the speed his obtuse body could muster to get to safety. Link watched as his body made a huge grin and while laughing said, "no wonder you love to get the smash ball! This is super fun!" Somehow Ike managed to make his last sword slash even more powerful and sent him flying out of the stage at the 'no recover speed' and 'killed' him. Link watched as his body did a stupid victory jig with retarded grin on his face, 'he is so over acting! I do not do that!' he thought, 'Oh well, I shall over act as well,' he walked over to Ike and playfully slapped him on the back of the head before he could make an even more fool of himself.

~0o0~

Wario was furious, not only did Link 'kill' him but he was laughing while 'killing' him, and he wanted revenge. The feeling was mutual for king De-de-de as well. When Wario came back on the stage they regrouped and noticed that Link and Ike where laughing, King De-de-de and Wario thought they where laughing at their unfortunate demises, which made them fuming mad. Who they thought was Ike became aware of their charging presents first and ran toward them at full speed and bashed Wario almost off the stage. A smash ball appeared above him and he used his full strength and broke it. He used it right away and became what he called, 'Super Wario'. During this time he becomes invincible and he has a little more attack power, he wears a pink spandex suit and a purple hat, gloves, shoes and cape. He saw Link and Ike runaway from him. He came at them and tried and tried to eat Link's face off with his atrociously abnormally large mouth Link barely evaded this deadly attack. Wario continued his pursuit picking up a large metal pipe from the ground and chomping dents into it to show he meant business. Much to his annoyance the skinny little blond headed shrimp escaped his charge by firing his claw shot upwards. He could not maneuver his bulk to such a height; he did a furious dance of anger before he caught sight of who he thought was Ike. Ike had no grappling hooks; Ike could not evade him so easily. He charged the spiky black haired teen and caught him in a vice like grip he raised his fist snarling, "I am going to beat the snot out of you."

"Oh, noooo, not the bogies," Ike wailed mockingly. His manner was unperturbed despite his awful circumstance. He stared up at Wario almost smiling completely unafraid. This teen was at his mercy and yet he had the audacity to mock him. Wario was momentarily taken aback. Ike had never before been so insolent. He hesitated for a second before his anger rose to its peek, a big mistake. A second was all it took for the real Ike to jump down from above to save his friend and his body from an awful fate. Together Ike and Link tried their best to fend of the power embedded Wario. Unfortunately, while this was going on another power ball had floated in to the stadium and the only one to notice was King De-de-de. He smashed open the ball with an immense swing from his battle hammer and felt his body's strength grow as it became infused with power. Seeing the perfect opening he smashed his war club into the turned back of his opponents with his entire power ball infused strength and the added strength of his minions. Link and Ike went sailing of the stage. King de-de-de laughed hysterically with triumph as the added power left him and Wario. Wario triumphantly picked his nose with furious gusto, victoriously devouring the morsel that came out, before he trumpeted his victory fart. The score was tied as time ran out. That meant only one thing, sudden death.

Sudden death was deadly tie-breaker, both teams would be at maximum damage, it would take only one hit, one slip up to get knocked off the stage. Link and Ike were all too aware of the consequences as they were lifted back to the stage ready for battle.

Once they got in position, they ran at each other, Link then realized that Ike usually uses his Irruption so he got in that position and waited for the charging Wario to come to his or rather Ike's blade.

King De-de-de ran toward Link and charged his hammer at the same time Link threw a bomb.

All four of them where thrown off the stage at the same time, but Wairo and King De-de-de being the fatsos that they are, hit the ground before Link and Ike.

"Game! The winner is the Blue team!"

~0o0~

"Nice going Ike, or should I say Link," Zelda smiled cheekily. "If you're both tired of your stupid game I can switch you back."

Link and Ike stared sheepishly at the ground waiting to hear the scolding of their lives, about reading private magic books and being complete fools. Her next comment however startled them.

"How in the world did you allow Ganon to pull one like that on you," she teased, "you are supposed to be the two of the most vigilant warriors around."

"Ganon?" Link or rather Ike blurted puzzled.

"Yes Ganon," the false Ike put in, his tone warningly hash, secretively nudging the real Ike.

"Oh, right _Ganon_; that darned pest. He sure got us that time," the Link-like Ike continued. "Sorry we did not tell you right away, we were just, well, embarrassed," he finished.

Zelda laughed, "don't worry I will soon have you back to normal. And by the way, Link, I am never asking you to a ball, if how you made Ike dance on the table was the extent of you skill, and Ike that was a really mean trick you played on Link, Samus and I. Also Link, once I change you back I want you to take off that silly headband it makes you look ridiculous."

**_End_**

* * *

Thank you for reading! And please review, if you don't want Link and Ike's adventure please leave a review (or PM) and tell what crazieness you want them to do!


End file.
